Sparkling Mysteries
by Bluesaber3
Summary: SEQUEL TO MY OTHER FANFIC 'CRASH LANDING'. When Ahsoka feels a strange disturbance in the Force, Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex, and some others go to investigate, only to find something Ahsoka doesn't want to find. But unwilling to give up, she perseveres... enjoy!


**THIS IS A SEQUEL TO MY OTHER FANFIC: "CRASH LANDING". WHILE YOU DO NOT NEED TO READ IT TO READ THIS, THIS ONE WILL MAKE BASICALLY NO SENSE WITHOUT THE FIRST ONE, OR AT LEAST IT WILL MAKE MORE SENSE IF YOU READ THE OTHER ONE FIRST.**

**Disclaimer: I would be so happy to own Star Wars... BUT I DON'T. Thank you. However I did make up a few characters for this which i will list at the end of the fanfic. if i put them here now it will give away some of the things that happen in the story, so you will just have to read and see :D :D :D**

**Sparkling Mysteries**

"_Ahsoka Tano," said a voice. An eerie, mysterious voice. I've heard this voice before, Ahsoka thinks, I know I have._

"_You must help me. I need you." The voice sent chills down Ahsoka's spine. _

_Then the voice vanished, only to be replaced by moans and screams from the troubled beings everywhere._

"AHSOKA! WAKE UP!" A shout shook Ahsoka awake. Her heart pounded madly, she was drenched with cold sweat. She was trembling.

"Did you have another nightmare?" He said. It was Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka's master.

Ahsoka was too shaken to speak, but she managed a jittery nod.

It had been a month since the battle, the battle on that mysterious planet. The place in which Ahsoka's gunship crashed, severely injuring her. The place that the mysterious woman found Ahsoka and helped her.

Ahsoka had since the battle healed from her injuries, though a few faint scars remained. She had been back fighting next to her master and all the other clones. Everything had been in a sense back to normal, but in the past week, Ahsoka had been troubled by countless nightmares, making her dread the sleep she so needed.

Anakin was beginning to get worried about his Padawan. Every night it was the same. Every night, he woke up to the same disturbance in the Force, the same thrashing and screaming that echoed through his mind.

He also noticed the toll it was taking on her. She was always tired, not the active, enthusiastic Padawan he knew and loved.

Ahsoka was still trembling in fear. "Do you want me to try to help you find good dreams?" He asked.

Ahsoka shook her head. "M-Master," She said, her voice quivering with fear. "The dreams, they're…. they're visions. Bad visions. I think someone is in trouble. I can hear them, Master. But I can't remember who the voice belongs to."

Anakin put a comforting hand on Ahsoka's shoulder, trying with every ounce of him to send comfort through the Force.

She seemed to react to it a little, relaxing her shoulders, but a steady, soft shaking motion still penetrated through her entire body.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. "I felt something was not right, the Force lead me here."

"Ahsoka, why don't you see if Obi-Wan can figure out what your dreams are? Maybe he can help you." Anakin said.

Obi-Wan sat down on Ahsoka's bed and told her to lay back and relax, then explain her dreams to him. He was no dream expert like Yoda, but he could figure out the obvious.

"W-well," The young Padawan started, "There's a voice, a woman's voice, calling out to me for help. She always says the same thing: 'Ahsoka Tano. You must help me. I need you'. Then, the voice disappears and is replaced by the moans and screams of others, and, and," Her heart was thumping in her chest as she began to tremble again.

"Is there more, little one?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No, I always wake up right there." She said quietly.

Obi-Wan scratched his beard, deep in thought. "Ahsoka, close your eyes and search your mind for the voice of this woman. See if you can identify her. Then see if you can sense anything about her, why she would need you."

Ahsoka nodded. She closed her eyes and plunged into her mind. She searched it, it was kind of scary. She saw her friends, she saw places she's been, then she saw one person in particular… the woman from the mysterious planet.

"It's her!" Ahsoka cried suddenly. "The voice! It's the woman that helped me on that planet!" She closed her eyes again, searching her mind for answers. "She's… she's in trouble!" Ahsoka gasped.

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold on a minute. So you're saying that someone you barely even know is in trouble. And, I guess you think that we're just going to go help her." Anakin said.

"Of course we have to help her, Master! She's not like others, she's different. She has a mysterious glow about her in the Force. She speaks through minds. I asked her if there was anything I could do to help her, she said no. But now, she needs us. We have to go help her." Ahsoka pleaded.

Obi-Wan looked at his former Padawan. "Anakin, if it is the will of the Force for Ahsoka to help this woman, then Ahsoka's nightmares will only get worse until she is helped. Ahsoka needs her sleep, Anakin."

Ahsoka yawned at the mention of sleep. "Master, will I be able to sleep now even before I help her?"

"If you have chosen to help her, then yes. But if you ignore it, the nightmares will continue." Obi-Wan replied.

"Alright, I guess we're not really doing anything right now anyway." Anakin said.

"But wait until morning, then you may go." Obi-Wan replied.

They all agreed and went back to sleep.

The following morning, Anakin woke up to find his Padawan still peacefully sleeping. In his heart he sighed happily. She really needed that sleep.

Ahsoka's eyes suddenly fluttered open. "Good morning, Master." She said with a yawn.

"Sleep well?" Anakin asked as he began to get together his stuff.

"Oh, yes." Ahsoka said with a smile. "I feel much better now."

Anakin looked at his Padawan. She certainly did look much better. Her headtails were brightly colored, her eyes twinkled. He could feel energy radiating off her. He smiled.

"Good. You're going to need that energy if we're going to go help that mystery lady," He said, packing up some tools that were scattered all over his half of the room.

Ahsoka nodded. The tremor in the Force was still there, and strongly; but at least it had let her get some sleep.

Ahsoka got out of bed and began to pack up some of her stuff too. "Are we taking the Twilight?"

"Yep. We should probably eat something for breakfast first, though." Anakin said.

Ahsoka's stomach rumbled at the sound of food. She giggled. "Sounds like a good idea, I'm starved!"

"Race you to the mess hall!" Anakin called and took off running.

"HEY! No fair!" Ahsoka cried, chasing after him.

The two arrived at the mess hall panting. "I… think… it was… a tie!" Ahsoka said, breathing heavily.

The other clones in the mess hall had been staring at them when they burst through the door.

"A… tie? No, you're… just saying… that… because… you think… you lost!" Anakin panted.

Ahsoka laughed. "Yeah right!" She sat down at a table. "Besides, you got a head start!"

Anakin chuckled. "Ok, fine it was a tie."

The two got up to get their food, and in a matter of minutes they sat back down. Ahsoka began hungrily devouring her food. Anakin was starving too.

Obi-Wan walked through the door and sat at their table. "My word, you two! You would've thought you haven't eaten in weeks!" He said with a chuckle.

Ahsoka swallowed the mouthful of food she had been chewing and giggled. Anakin playfully punched Ahsoka in the arm. "We're a couple of Jedi with the appetites of a rancor! Aren't we, Ahsoka?" Ahsoka nodded, not answering due to the food in her mouth.

Obi-Wan chuckled again. "Well, I suppose I might as well get my food, and eat before the 'rancors' eat it for me."

"Alright, Master, but watch out for the coffee pot, it's dangerous!" Anakin said, laughing.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "I don't get that joke, but alright."

Ahsoka looked at her master. "I don't get it either."

Anakin sighed. "Never mind."

As Ahsoka ate, she could sense the tremor of the woman in trouble. Suddenly, as if something worse had happened, she felt a surge in the Force; a big wave that nearly knocked Ahsoka over. It pounded in her head. She set down her fork and leaned back in the chair.

"What's wrong, Ahsoka?" Anakin asked.

"The disturbance… it's stronger," Ahsoka said. Then she uneasily looked back at her food. "I'm not really hungry anymore," She said, staring off in the distance.

Obi-Wan returned to the table. "What's going on?" He asked politely, sitting down at the table.

Ahsoka didn't reply right away. Anakin spoke up for her. "She said the disturbance got stronger, Master."

Obi-Wan nodded in understanding. "I suggest you two should get going as soon as you finish your meal."

Ahsoka stared at her plate. "No thanks, I lost my appetite." She said as the tremor surged through her, making her feel almost faint.

"Do you feel alright, young one?" Obi-Wan asked, lightly setting his hand on Ahsoka's shoulder.

"Me? Oh, I'm fine, Master Kenobi… it's just the woman, I can hear her… she's screaming." The young Togruta's body shuddered involuntarily.

"We'd better get going, Ahsoka." Anakin said. He was worried for his Padawan. He wanted to get this mission completed as soon as possible so his Padawan could have peace. He hated to see her troubled like this.

Ahsoka nodded to her master and got up from her chair. "See you soon, Master Kenobi." She said with a polite bow.

"See you soon, Ahsoka." He replied, and he watched the Padawan and her Master exit the mess hall; and he went back to eating his food.

The _Twilight _was soon loaded with supplies and everyone was on board. There was Anakin and Ahsoka, of course, along with R2, Rex, and four other clones: Echo, Sergeant Kano, and two rookies- Blade and Shark.

The ship took left the ground and was soon flying through space. "R2, are we clear to make the jump to hyperspace?" Anakin asked the dome-headed droid. A few affirmative beeps were the reply, so Anakin pulled the lever and the ship sped into the blue tunnels of hyperspace.

The drive through hyperspace was long and boring. Ahsoka stared out the window until the blue ribbon-like tube of hyperspace made her dizzy. Finally she turned to Master Skywalker to see if there was anything else to do then get queasy staring out windows.

"Master?" She asked, tapping him lightly on the arm.

"Huh? Oh, you need something?" Anakin asked his Padawan.

"No, I'm good, Master. I was wondering if _you _needed _me _to do anything. I'm bored out of my mind." Ahsoka said with a little smile.

Anakin chuckled. "Well, you could go in the back with Rex and see if there's anything he wants you to do."

"Alright," Ahsoka said, getting up out of the co-pilot's seat. The _Twilight _was a small ship, but it still had a small hanger-like place in the back, big enough to hold a starfighter.

Ahsoka walked into the back to find Rex and the other clones organizing supplies and packing up the backpacks.

"Need any help, Captain?" She asked, coming up to stand beside Rex.

"Oh, hi, Ahsoka. Hm, let me see…" He checked a small data pad in his hand. "You can help Blade pack up the med-packs if you want."

"Ok," Ahsoka said, and she went over to the other side of the small hanger where a clone with no colored decorations on his armor was scratching his head in confusion as he stared at a med-pack.

"Hi." Ahsoka said to the clone. The clone immediately straightened up and saluted. "Commander," He greeted her.

Ahsoka inwardly chuckled. "At ease. I came to help you with the med-packs." She said, gesturing to the med-packs scattered all over the small counter.

The clone sighed. "Does the Captain think I'm that bad at this?"

Ahsoka raised a quizzical eyebrow. "If you don't mind me asking, what do you mean by that?" She asked.

The clone shifted his weight. "I'm not exactly known for being very good at stuff like this. All the other clones told me I'd never make it into service for a Jedi. They said I was too clumsy."

"You don't look very clumsy." She stated truthfully.

"Trust me, I am."

Ahsoka sighed. "Well, Rex didn't send me here because he thinks your clumsy, I needed something to do." She lowered her voice and added, "Hyperspace is a little boring."

The clone chuckled. "Ok then. I'm Trooper 22779813, or as the other clones call me, Blade."

Ahsoka smiled. "I think you probably know my name, but I'm Ahsoka." then she studied Blade a little more. "I've never seen you with us before."

Blade nodded. "I'm new, never been in a battle yet. One of the clones from my same um, 'batch' is here too, his name's Shark." He said, nodding over to another plain armored clone helping Sergeant Kano with the blasters.

Ahsoka smiled and began to pick up some of the unopened medical supplies that were scattered all over the table. She then started putting some of each kind into the cases.

Blade smiled. "You're a lot better at this than I am." He said, watching her then trying to do the same as he started packing one of the cases.

"I've been doing this for a while." Ahsoka said, then her face seemed to cloud for a second. "We've… needed these quite a lot."

Blade shifted again. "I'm sorry, Commander, I didn't mean to-"

"It's ok." Ahsoka said, a smile back on her face.

Within a few minutes all the med-packs were finished. "Thanks Commander, that would have taken me hours to do alone." Blade said with a chuckle.

"Believe in yourself, trooper!" Ahsoka said with a bright smile.

Blade chuckled again. "Thanks, I'll try to remember that piece of information."

The two laughed. Ahsoka sighed. "Well, I'd better go see if there's anything else to be done."

Blade nodded. "Alright." He said.

Ahsoka went back to Rex. "Anything else I can help with, Rex?"

Rex looked at his data pad. "Not at the moment…" Suddenly his comlink beeped. It was General Skywalker. "General," He greeted him. "Rex, we're coming out of hyperspace." He said. "Alright. Thank you, General." Rex replied.

"We're coming out of hyperspace. Why don't you go see if the general needs any help?" Rex said to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka was relieved to know they were almost there. "Ok." she said and went back to sit in the co-pilot's seat again.

"How's that tremor in the Force, Ahsoka? Any worse?" Anakin asked.

The question took Ahsoka by surprise. "I've been so busy I haven't even been paying attention." she admitted. She concentrated in the Force to hear it again.

The tremor came back like a flood. "Ohhh, it's there, Master. It's very strong." She said. It penetrated through her whole body, deep into her bones. "We need to hurry." Ahsoka said suddenly.

Anakin nodded. The _Twilight_ neared the planet and entered the atmosphere. The sun was setting. Anakin landed the ship in a clearing close to the woman's cottage, where she had been last time they were there.

Ahsoka ran out of the ship as soon as the landing platform was down. She rushed up to the door and knocked furiously.

The door opened. "Hi, it's me, Ahsoka. Do you remember me? You helped me about a month ago. I could sense you in the Force, it felt like you were in trouble, and, and," Ahsoka gushed out her words in an almost incoherent slur.

Anakin came up behind her. "Whoa, slooooow down, Snips!" He said as Ahsoka tried to catch her breath.

Anakin looked at the woman. "So, did you call us?"

Ahsoka stared at the woman. She felt different now, in fact, she couldn't feel her at all! The glowing aura in the Force was gone. Ahsoka was flat out confused. What was going on?

The woman stared at Anakin, puzzled. "No, I did not call you." the woman said.

"Y-you, SPOKE!" Ahsoka cried. As far as she knew, this woman did not speak.

"Of course I did." the woman's voice sounded eerily cold and almost mechanical. Suddenly she drew a blaster. "Now you will die, Jedi scum!" She began to fire at them.

They avoided the shots left and right, backing up towards the _Twilight._

Several shots hit the _Twilight, _causing it's engine to explode. Luckily no one was hurt, but the ship would need repair.

Soon, they were able to deflect the blasts back to the woman and she exploded in a burst of smoke.

Anakin went up to her. "Just as I suspected… this woman is a droid."

Ahsoka gaped. "W-WHAT?" She was too shocked to say anything else.

Anakin set a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. "I know, it's very disturbing, but we have to face facts. Sometimes, people just aren't who you think they are."

Ahsoka had tears in her eyes. This couldn't be true, it just couldn't!

Anakin went to check on the ship. "What's the damage, Rex?" He asked the clone captain.

"The engine is repairable, but it might take at least a day or two. Everything else is fine. We didn't lose any supplies, though a few got slightly warm." Rex replied.

Anakin looked up at the star dotted sky. "Let's have dinner and camp here. We can fix the ship in the morning."

Rex nodded. He ordered Kano, Echo, Blade, and Shark to set up the camp while he prepared the food.

Within fifteen minutes the food was ready and Rex had made a nice campfire. Everyone sat around it and began to eat. Everyone, that is, except Ahsoka. She sat slightly farther away from the camp, her legs pulled up to her chest, her face buried in her knees.

Rex saw her and went to sit by her. "You should come and have something to eat, to keep up your strength." He said. He watched her shiver in the cold wind. "And by the fire to warm up."

Ahsoka shook her head, a couple of tears spilling out and running down her face, glistening in the moon light. "I'm not hungry." She replied simply, pulling her legs closer.

"Even if you aren't very hungry, you should still eat a little, we don't know how long we could be stuck here and you need to keep your strength up." Rex said. "And… it's warm."

The thought of warm made Ahsoka's cold body shiver even more. "Oh, alright." She said weakly. She wiped her tears and went with Rex to the campfire, where Anakin and the other clones were talking and laughing and having a good time.

"Oh, there you are Ahsoka!" Anakin said. "I was wondering where you had gone off to."

Ahsoka's jaw dropped, though he didn't notice. Anakin didn't seem to take any care in what she was feeling right now. It made her feel alone.

Rex handed Ahsoka a plate of food. "Thanks Rex." she said with a small smile.

"You're welcome," He said.

Everyone was soon finished with their food. Anakin stretched and yawned. "Well, we might as well get some sleep if we want to fix the ship tomorrow." He said. Everyone went to their tents. "Good night." Anakin said, going into his tent. Everyone called 'good night's' back and went into their tents as well.

Ahsoka sat in her tent meditating. She felt the screams, the moans, the woman. But how? How could she still feel her? Ahsoka gasped as she realized, the droid had all been a trick. She was pretty sure the Separatists were behind it. But she knew the woman was still alive, and she was determined to find her!

The Togrutan girl waited until everyone was asleep. She quietly opened her tent flap and crept out. Then, the Force as her guide, she ran off into the forest. She _would _find the woman.

Blade heard rustling noises. _What was that? _he thought to himself. He quietly got up and went outside the tent and drew his gun. He looked around, but saw no one. _Strange…_ he thought. Suddenly he saw footprints. _These look like Ahsoka's footprints!_

He decided to follow them, and he took off into the forest, looking for any possible clues as to where she went. Bugs and strange plants hit his armor as he fumbled through the forest in the dark.

_Where did she go? _he thought in his mind, still running through the forest. But he wasn't about to give up.

Anakin awakened the next morning with a start. Something was wrong. He could feel it in his bones. He went outside the tent to find Rex preparing breakfast, and Kano, Echo, and Shark sitting around talking.

"'Morning, men." He greeted them. They greeted him back.

Rex then looked at Anakin. "Sir, have you seen Blade? I haven't seen him all morning, he wasn't in his tent when we woke up."

Anakin shook his head. "Haven't seen him. Maybe Ahsoka knows where he is." He said. He went to Ahsoka's quarters. She was gone.

"She's… not here." Anakin said, confused and slightly worried.

Suddenly he heard Shark from behind him. "General, Captain! I found something!"

Anakin rushed to see what the clone had found. "Footprints…" He said, "Footprints of Ahsoka, and a clone."

Shark spoke up. "Sir, These are Blade's footprints- the clone ones. See that line on the left shoe sole? That's the cut from when he stepped on a knife during shot practice." He laughed slightly. "He's not the brightest clone in the battalion."

Kano kicked Shark lightly. "That's not nice to make fun of your fellow trooper."

"Hey, I was just joking," Shark said.

"Why would his and Ahsoka's footprints be going off into the forest?" Anakin wondered aloud.

Shark spoke up again. "Well, as for your Padawan, I don't know, but Blade? Well, the reason he's so clumsy is that they messed up his DNA and he ended up all klutzy, but they also accidentally gave him super good hearing. He can hear a droid from a mile away. My guess is he heard something, and, being Blade, decided to follow it."

Rex suddenly started to catch on. "And that means if Ahsoka was up during the night,"

Anakin caught on too. "And she went into the forest,"

"He decided to follow her even if he didn't know it was her." Shark finished.

"We've got to find them!" Anakin cried.

Rex stopped him. "Wait a minute. All due respect, General Skywalker, but we do have to get to work repairing the ship, and we don't know if Ahsoka just decided to take a morning stroll and isn't back yet. And when she comes back, Blade will too."

Anakin sighed. "You're right, Captain. But if Ahsoka doesn't come back by lunch time, we're going after them."

"Deal." Rex said.

Ahsoka panted, leaning against a tree to catch her breath. She had walking all through the night into the early morning and still more. She sat down and leaned against the tree.

_Why'd you do this, Ahsoka? There's no way you will ever be good for anything! You're useless- USELESS!_

Ahsoka heard those voices in her mind, telling her to give up, but she wouldn't listen. She knew it was probably the dark side, meaning she was getting closer to finding the woman.

Suddenly she heard something in the bushes. She jumped up, lightsaber in hand, ready to ignite it if needed. The rustling grew louder… and louder…

She whirled around and ignited her lightsaber. "WHOA! Sir!" It was Blade!

Ahsoka was almost mad. "Blade? What are you doing here?" She cried.

"I heard someone leave the camp last night, so I followed you." Blade said.

"How could you hear me?" Ahsoka cried incredulously. "I didn't make a sound- was made sure of it."

Blade scraped the ground with the toe of his boot. "Well, you know how I said I was kind of clumsy?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, that's because my DNA was altered-" He stopped to correct himself, "_messed up,_ so that's why I'm a little klutzy. But they also messed it up in a way that gave me extremely good hearing… so I can hear things other clones can't." Said Blade.

_This is wonderful, JUST wonderful. Now he's going to make me go back. _Ahsoka thought. "Well, look, I'm not going back to the camp until I complete my mission, so I suggest you-"

"What mission, sir? Did the general assign you s separate mission alone?" Blade asked.

Ahsoka shifted her weight a bit. If she told him that she'd gone off by herself, he'd probably either call Master Skywalker and make them come back, or make her come back himself. But if she lied… clones can't sense… she decided it was worth the risk.

"I was umm, General Skywalker sent me on a… secret mission." She fibbed.

"Why didn't he send anyone with you?" Blade asked.

Ahsoka felt her cheeks go hot as she had to lie again. "He thought the more people went along… the more likely we would be discovered." Her heart was pounding madly.

"Oh, ok. I guess I should go back to the camp, huh?" Blade said.

"Yes, that'd be the best idea." Ahsoka replied, sighing inwardly as she thought of maybe getting rid of him.

"Ok. See you back at the camp when you complete your mission." Blade said, and he left.

Ahsoka watched him until he was completely out of sight then ran as fast as she could in the direction she was going. She stopped by a tree and breathed heavily. She was out of breath from running and her heart was beating fast. _Why did I lie? Why did I lie? _Ahsoka kept asking herself over and over. _Oh, I wish I wouldn't of done that._

Ahsoka continued walking. She felt the disturbance grow stronger as she approached a humongous fortress underneath a waterfall. She could see if from the top of the cliff she was standing on. She guessed it was about another half hour walk to get there. She began walking again.

Anakin and the others were walking through the forest. It was long past lunch time now.

When lunch time had arrived, they had seen no trace of Ahsoka or Blade, so they had begun looking for her. Now, about two hours of walking into the forest, Anakin sighed. "I wonder why Ahsoka ran away like that."

Rex sighed as well. "She was acting a bit strange last night, but I didn't think she'd run away."

Anakin nodded. "She's never done this before. Something must be really wrong." His heart pounded as his urge to find her increased.

They walked for about another hour and a half, and suddenly heard footsteps. "Ahsoka?" Anakin asked.

But it wasn't Ahsoka, it was Blade. "BLADE?" they all cried in unison. "Oh, hi everyone. Did you decided to accompany Ahsoka on her mission anyway?"

"What are you talking about?" Anakin asked.

"Ahsoka said you sent her on a secret mission and I should go back because the more people there were the more chances we would get caught." Blade explained.

As Blade spoke, Anakin's expression grew angrier and angrier. "Ahsoka, you are in so much trouble when we find you!" He growled.

"What did you say, General?" Blade asked.

"Blade. I didn't send Ahsoka on a secret mission. She ran away. She _lied_ to you." Anakin said angrily.

"What?" Blade cried, astonished. "Why would she lie?"

"To get you away from whatever she is really doing." Anakin said. "How far is she from here?"

"About five hours of walking at least." Blade said.

"Then we'd better get moving." Anakin said.

The group moved out again, with Blade in the lead since was the only one that knew where to go.

Ahsoka reached the fortress. It was massive. A giant dark ball surrounded it in the Force. This was a Separatist base. She gulped as she found a secret entrance and snuck in.

She quietly snuck through the hallways, hiding whenever she happened to see a droid. Finally she discovered where the prison levels were, and she peered in through the first two prison cells. She was about to check the others when she heard a noise from behind her.

"HEY! It's a Jedi! Shoot her!" Droids. Oh great.

The droids began shooting at Ahsoka. She was able to deflect the blasts and slice down all the droids. But those were plain old battle droids. And she hadn't slept last night or eaten anything in over twelve hours. And she'd been running through a forest for the past fifteen hours. She was exhausted.

Suddenly a dark chill in the Force froze Ahsoka dead in her tracks. Count Dooku.

"Ah, what a lovely surprise, another prisoner to add to our collection," He said, and he opened the blast shield of one of the prison doors to reveal the mystery woman, looking out of the cell looking scared and pleading for mercy.

"YOU! You replaced her with a droid!" Ahsoka cried.

"That's right, child. Now you will join her!" Dooku shouted and began to shoot electricity at Ahsoka. She deflected it with her lightsaber.

"That was too easy for you?" Dooku said, and he began to choke Ahsoka with the Force.

"S-stop!" Ahsoka cried, gasping for breath. Dooku clenched tighter. She was almost dead when he suddenly felt a shock in the Force. A small spark. It was the woman.

"Fine, I'll let her live. She won't last here for long and neither will you!" Dooku shouted at the woman, and he threw Ahsoka into the cell.

Ahsoka hit the wall, tumbling onto the floor. The woman rushed to Ahsoka. She closed her eyes and created a glowing ball in her hands. She lay it over Ahsoka.

Ahsoka's eyes fluttered open. She groaned then sat up. She gasped. "You're alive! I knew you were! The droid, I thought,"

The woman put a finger to Ahsoka's lips to quiet her. "It is okay." She said.

"You CAN talk!" Ahsoka cried.

"Yes," The woman said, then her eyes clouded with sadness. "About ten years ago some evil Sith witches cast a spell on me. I looked earnestly for the cure to it, day and night, for a long time. Just recently, after I helped you, I found the cure to it. But when the Sith found out, they locked me up here. They said if I couldn't accept my punishment I would have to stay locked up forever."

Ahsoka put a hand on the woman's soft, cool shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"It is ok, because, what they didn't notice was their spell backfired. I now posses powers that are unknown even to Jedi." She said.

"Wow." Ahsoka said. "Is that how you can do all that stuff? Like glow in the Force?"

"I'm not a Jedi, I don't know what I look like to others. Tell me, do I glow in the Force?" She asked.

Ahsoka nodded. "Oh, yes. You glow like a light bulb in the Force. Brighter than even Master Skywalker, the most Force sensitive Jedi of all."

"Wow," the woman breathed.

"You still haven't told me your name." Ahsoka said.

"My name is Aurora Glistens." Her eyes seemed to light up as she said it.

"That's such a pretty name," Ahsoka said with a happy sigh.

"Thank you. And you are Ahsoka Tano, correct?" Aurora asked.

Ahsoka nodded. "That's me." then she looked at the cell door. "Do you know how we can get out of here?"

Aurora shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid not. The cell blocks all my powers."

Ahsoka then thought of something. It hurt her to think of it but it might be their only hope. "I think my Master will be coming to look for me."

Aurora's eyes twinkled. "And why is that?"

Ahsoka gulped, "Well, you see, I, I, I had to tell a lie to a clone to stop him from following me." She looked down, ashamed. Aurora remained silent as she waited for Ahsoka to continue. "And well, I think when he finds my master, my master (even if he isn't already looking for me) will come and try to find me."

Aurora set a hand on the young girl's shoulder. "Even though that was not the right thing to do, I'm sure if your master cares about you he will be here soon."

Ahsoka nodded.

Anakin and the others trudged on and on, they had been looking for a long time. Suddenly Blade shouted, "Guys, up ahead! It's a base of some type."

Anakin looked. "Yep. It's a Separatist base. And I sense Ahsoka is inside."

They walked until they came to the base. "Let's get this party started," Anakin muttered as they entered quietly.

Droids were everywhere. They had to slice and dice and shoot and kick their way through until they FINALLY came to the prison cells.

"Master!" Ahsoka cried.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin shouted, deactivating the cell.

"Master, this is Aurora Glistens. Her spell is broken and she can speak again! The droid was a fraud, Master." Ahsoka said.

Aurora's sparkling eyes met Anakin's. "Wonderful to meet you, again, Anakin Skywalker."

Anakin bowed in respect. "Wonderful to meet you again, too." Then he turned to Ahsoka. "You are in _big _trouble young lady. We'll discuss this later." He said as he began to lead them out of the facility.

"Ah, Skywalker," It was Dooku. "I knew wherever the youngling showed up you show up too."

"Get out! I'll handle Dooku!" Anakin cried.

"You will all die!" Dooku shouted.

"NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!" Blade shouted, he ran into the reactor room and threw a thermal detonator. "GET OUT!"

Dooku rushed off to get in his speeder. Everyone ran out as fast as they could. The reactor exploded and the shock wave knocked them all over.

Aurora suddenly emitted a glowing ball from her hands and shoved everyone out with it. They all landed softly on the ground.

The whole building exploded violently. Dooku zipped away in his speeder.

Everyone got up off the ground. "Where's Aurora?" Ahsoka gasped. She wasn't there.

"She must have not made it out of the building." Blade said.

Ahsoka almost cried when she saw a blue glowing ball coming out of the smoke. It was Aurora, floating in her force field-type ball.

"You're alive!" Ahsoka cried. She ran up to Aurora, who had let go of the ball and it disappeared, and hugged her.

Aurora hugged her back.

Anakin went up to Ahsoka. "Now, Ahsoka. It was very wrong of you to lie to Blade. And it was wrong of you to run away without my permission." Ahsoka looked away. "But, Ahsoka look at me," She turned back to her master. "I was wrong to not believe in you when you said Aurora was still alive. I was wrong not to understand your feelings. I was wrong to ignore you." He swallowed hard. "So, Ahsoka, I forgive you."

Ahsoka rushed up to her master and hugged him, squeezed him with all her might. Anakin hugged her back. "Thank you, Master. Thank you." She whispered over and over.

Aurora smiled when she saw the two had their problems worked out. "I think my work here is done," She said quietly to herself, and she let her blue ball of energy surround her, and she disappeared.

Ahsoka and Anakin let go from their hug. The clones had been awkwardly standing there watching.

"Hey, where'd Aurora go?" Ahsoka asked out of the blue, looking around.

"It's like she just… vanished." Anakin said.

That's when Ahsoka heard Aurora's voice in her head, "_I will always be there Ahsoka. If you believe."_

Ahsoka couldn't help but smile.

The End

**Authors note: While I do not own star wars itself... I did make up Blade, Shark, and Aurora Glistens. Aurora is an unknown species also made up by me. Sergeant Kano is from the Republic Heroes video game and Echo is from Season 1 episode 5: "Rookies". Blade will probably be back in another one of my fanfic's, along with Shark since they're kinda best friends. And will Aurora show up again? Well... only time will tell... Thank you for reading!**


End file.
